The Domination Experiment
by Mislav
Summary: Set in season four. Priya decides that Penny needs to know who's the boss. Penny/Priya lemon. Femslash. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own any of The Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This story takes place in season four. Also, it is only a oneshot, I am not going to continue this.**

Priya hated Penny. Priya hated Penny more than Penny hated Priya. She couldn't believe that Leonard was dating that dumb blonde from across the hall for years.

She wasn't sure when that hate turned in something sexual. She was definitely heterosexual, she was sure, but that didn't stop her from noticing... attractivness of attractive women. And, she needed to admit, Penny was attractive. Very attractive. She was also different. She was, in the same time, a problem and a challenge, beautuful and annoying. M And she formed the desire to take control of Penny, make Penny like her, want her in most powerful way possible-sexual way. She wanted to arouse Penny, make Penny to please her, she wanted to have sex with Penny. That's what she wanted. For the first time, she had a desire to be with another woman. It was strange and almost terrifiying at first, but now she knew for sure. She wanted to have sex with Penny.

And that warm and lonely spring night, while Leonard was working night shift and she knew that Penny will be home, alone, she finally decided to make that fantasy real. She knew that would mean that she will chest on Leonard, but she simply couldn't resist. Also, she knew that whatever happens with Penny will be and stay strictly physical thing, and secret. Also, due to Leonard working at night for last two weeks due to new project, he didn't have much time to please her lately, and she was very horny. Having sex with woman would be something new and exciting for her, whole new level of pleasure she so desperately wanted.

It was ten pm. She walked up the stairs to Penny's apartment door, took a deep breath and ringed a doorbell. Soon, Penny, still awake, answered the door. She wore white T-shirt and red shorts, and was barefoot.

"Priya?", Penny cried, widening her eyes. "What... what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Penny", Priya said, trying to sound as polite and calm possible.

"Uhm... come in", Penny said, still confused. And so, Priya walked in the apartment, and Penny closed the door behind.

"So... what do you want to talk about?", Penny asked, turning toward Priya.

_Say something powerful, something that would make her all emotional and passionate. Anger is in that category, right? Try to make her angry._

"OK, Penny, I'll be honest with you. I know that you don't like me, and I don't like you too-in fact, I hate you. But don't try to break up me and Leonard. I don't know if you are trying to, but I advise you not to do that. That's just pathetic."

Penny couldn't believe her ears. All frustrations and disappointment she was trying to supress over months now erupted.

"Oh, really?", she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, let me tell you something, Priya..."

Priya could barely keep herself from smirking. _This is so easy!_

They were arguing for over two hours, and somehow during argument, they started driniking wine from Penny's fridge. Priya was drinking less than Penny, tryingto stay as sober possible, waiting for the right opportunity. And, once Penny finished drinking fourth glass of wine, put it on the coffee table and was about to say something, Priya felt that that is her opportunity. She grabbed Penny's cheeks and pressed her lips against Penny. Feeling was amazing and she could actually feel her frustration and hate slowly going away, being replaced by equaly strong feelings of pleasure and lust.

However, it only lasted for few seconds, and then Penny quickly moved away.

"Priya!", she screamed, "what the..."

"Oh, please!", Priya groaned in frustration. "It took you hours to back off. Don't tell me that you didn't want it! And we both know I won't tell Leonard, all anyone."

Penny opened her mouth, trying to say something, but stopped in order to think about what Priya said. She had few lesbian experiences in the past, and all of them were, in one word, great. Keeping them a secret was only making it hotter. She didn't have sex in over two months and was beyond horny at that point. She didn't want to hurt Leonard, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Priya said she will keep it a secret. She has no reason to lie: she will be in trouble if she reveals it too. If there is any other reason for them to do that, wine took care of that.

Still comsidering the idea, she and Priya made an eye contact. Everything was evident from that simple contact. They both wanted each other, desperately, and were in desperate, desperate need for release.

And so, she pressed her lips against Priya's again, and they continued kissing.

Priya was kissing Penny aggressively, pressing her lips hard against Penny's and wrapping her tongue against Penny's, increasing the heat and pulling her closer. Exotic taste of Priya's warm tender lips was providing overwhelming feeling of arousal and sensation for Penny, and it would increase with every second passing by. It was like all that hatred and tension between them turned in an angry, wild passion.

Hunger, addiction for that taste was so strong that she bit Priya's lower lip a little, trying to feel more of it, more of that sweet, intoxicating taste. Priya responded by biting Penny's lower lip even harder, so hard that she almost draw blood. Penny moaned against Priya's lips in pain, but pain was quickly supressed by wild pleasure and lust. She slid her hands through Priya's hair and felt liquid pooling inside of her. Priya pushed both her and Penny's tongue so deep down Penny's throat that Penny needed to breath through her nose, her lungs fighting for air while her arousal and pleasure kept increasing. Suddenly, Priya moved her lips away from

Penny, causing her to drop down on the couch, fighting for air and licking her lips in order to feel last drops of taste of Priya's lips. Priya grabbed bottoms of Penny's T-shirt and pulled it off her, throwing it down on the floor. Penny was too weak to resist and when she realized what is going on, her T-shirt was already gone. When she saw Penny's big breasts in her red lance bra, Priya bit her lower lip in mixture of pleasure and lust and pressed her lips against Penny's again, the continuing to kiss each other even more passionately than the first time. Priya pressed her fingers against Penny's throat, causing shivers to go up Penny's throat, providing her mixture of irritation and pleasure. Slowly, Priya trailed her fingers to Penny's bra buckle and quickly undid her bra, allowing it to fall on the floor. She managed to catch a quick glimpse of Penny's breasts while they were kissing, sight of Penny's big naked breasts moving up and down followed by her heavy, erotic breathing sending her insides on fire. Penny started playing along, slowly unbuttoning Priya's shirt and, once she undid it, she ripped it off Priya and threw behind her back. Priya gasped when she felt cool air in the room pressing against her smooth, caramel-toned skin. Once more, she moved her lips away from Penny's, causing her to groan in frustration. She removed Penny's shorts, putting them on the coffee table, revealing Penny's matching panties, her shoes and socks, tidly putting them down on the floor.

"Penny... watch me."

Penny watched Priya as she slowly-oh, so slowly-removed her pants, revealing another inch of her perfect long legs and rounded thighs covered with her perfect smooth skin and small drops of sweat by every second using that frustration but delightfull teasing. Penny gasped once she saw Priya sitting in front of her with nothing but a black lance bra and black lance panties on. Then Priya grabbed Priya's right feet and slowly moved it closer to her mouth, licking Penny's toes, it's warmth and salty taste causing her clit to harden completely. Penny gasped as she felt wet heat spreading up her toes to her thighs. Then Priya removed her bra and Penny saw her tits. She gasped and felt pre cum rolling down her legs. Priya put her right hand on Penny's right breast, slowly moving it up and down, sending pleasant, tingly feelings up Penny's body, causing her to moan. She took Penny's right hand and pressed it against her left breast. Penny gasped when ahe felt Priya's smooth warm skin and her erected black nipple against her hand. Then Priya put her left hand on Penny's left breast, and Penny put her right hand on Priya's right breast. They started foundling each other's breasts while keeping an eye contact with each other, Penny looking in Priya's dark, lust clouded eyes while Priya was looking in Penny's green eyes, mixture of lust and admiration with just an ounce of fear evident in them. Foundling provided while new level of pleasure and arousal for both of them. Soon, Penny came, thousands of pleasant shivers massaging every inch of her body. Sight of her naked body reveling in pleasure pushed Priya over the edge and she came too, experiencing no less intense orgasm. Quickly regaining her strength, she moved slightly away from Penny and removed her panties, throwing the in Penny's face. Penny saw Priya's smooth, cum creamed pussy just before smelling her juices-spelling her arousal. Few drops of Priya's cum dripped on her lips while panties rolled down on her breasts. Taste of Priya's bittersweet cum caused Penny's clit to harden again, sudden wave of sexual energy rushing through her body. Priya moved closer and pressed her right index finger against Penny's perfectly shaped navel, making her moan, then trailed her finger down to her panties and slid it down them, inserting it in Penny's pussy. Penny moaned at the sudden penetration of Priya's finger inside of her, large drops of hot sweat rolling down her face and breasts.

"Priya... Priya, please...", Penny moaned in desperate need for relase.

"Beg me", Priya smiles evilly.

"Please... I am begging you... let me come..."

"How much do you want me?" Penny's despair only turned her on more.

"I... I can't even describe it. Please, let me come. Please..."

"Good girl."

"Soon, Priya found Penny's clit and started sliding her finger up and down it, every touch causing new wave of pleasure to wash over Penny. Soon, she came, cumming on Priya's finger, pushing her pussy against Priya's finger in order to make the experienced as intense and pleasant possible. While Penny was trying to catch some breath, Priya slowly took out her finger out of Penny and moved it close to her mouth, then licked Penny's juices off it, keeping her eyes shut so she could feel the taste as powerful as possible. Penny was just staring at her, eyes wide. It was the most brazen yet erotic action she ever seen. When Priya finished, she opened her eyes, which quickly met Penny's.

"This was so... fucking... hot...", Penny whispered, still catchigng breath.

"I know", Priya said, licking last drips of cum off her lips, then smiled lustfully at Penny. "And we are only getting started, baby."

She leaned her face down to lower part of Penny's stomach and licked her navel. Taste was amazing and it only aroused her more. Penny moaned when she felt wet heat spreading up to her breasts. Priya didn't stop till she trailed her kisses up to Penny's lips, and two of them continued French kissing. After few minutes, Priya pressed her pussy against Penny's. Effect on Penny was so powerful that she almost fainted for a moment. Feeling was so warm, strong, pleasant... Priya knew she had her so she started rubbing her pussy against Penny's while the two of the resumed kissing in most passionate and shameless way possible, till they both came simultaneously, their lips still pressed together in sweet mixture of lust and pleasure, tastes and smells, touches and moans.

Eventually, they stopped kissing and they lay on the couch next to each other, exhausted and barely breathing. Once they regained some strength, Priya leaned closer to Penny.

"Did I finally convinced you that I am better for Leonard", she asked her.

"No", Penny replied. "But I need to admit that you are better than me in some things."

"Good enough for me", Priya said before pulling Penny closer for a world-crashing kiss.


End file.
